Remember When
by The Flame and Hawk's Eye
Summary: At Fuhrer Roy Mustang's "second inauguration party," Riza finds him alone on his balcony reminiscing about the good old days. However, she soon finds that some of these "memories" are actually his dreams. One-shot Royai.


**A/N: **_To my current readers: Look, guys, look! I wrote the one-shot I promised about two months ago because I wanted to celebrate almost hitting 100 followers for _Pressure Point _(which now has nearly 140 followers and almost 100 reviews (just two more to go!)). _

_And to my "future readers" (just kidding, I'm not that egotistical): I hope you enjoy this work of mine and consider reading some of my other works in the future._

_I hope that this lives up to what you'd expect and it's not too cheesy… (but if not I'm hoping to do another one soon that will maybe be better…?)._

_Cover photo and characters are not mine..._

_Thank you for all of the support._

_-__**TFaHE**_

* * *

She had looked away for one second. One. Measly. Second.

…And Roy was suddenly gone.

With a frustrated sigh, Riza set her empty glass on a nearby table and began seeking out the newly inaugurated Fuhrer. Despite the fact he didn't ask her to be part of his security detail for the _second _celebration he threw for himself, she still felt obligated to keep an eye on him; even going so far as to strap a gun to her inner leg beneath the flowing, yet fitting high-collared red dress she had chosen to don that night.

But now she's gone and let him slip past her…

_Come as a guest_, he had said. _Just have some fun_, he said. _Take a break_. _Relax_!

How could she relax? He was now the most powerful man in the country. There was work to be done and dangers to shield him from. There was no rhyme or reason for throwing a second flashy party. At least, she reasoned, it was strictly close acquaintances and friends only.

Folding her arms across her chest, she wandered past the punch table, which was surrounded by four soldiers in uniform that were chattering and hollering unintelligibly. When they saw her they froze and awkwardly cast their glances in opposing directions, trying to look anywhere but at her. After taking a step toward them, they quickly scattered in different directions.

_That_ was the highly skilled detail he had gone with for this affair?

Gritting her teeth she turned back to commence with the hunt when she nearly ran into Edward Elric. Taking a step back from the man, who was totting his one-year old daughter around in his arms, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't see you there."

Chuckling, Edward said, "Don't worry about it, Hawkeye." Readjusting his hold on little Nina Elric, he jabbed his free thumb over his shoulder and toward the lavish home's balcony. "He's right out there," he added, noticing that she had already turned her attention elsewhere.

Flashing him a quick and sincere smile, Riza murmured, "Thank you, Edward." Maneuvering around him and weaving through the small crowd that blocked the doorway, Riza finally managed to push through them, finding herself outside and immersed in the warm summer night's air.

Standing just a few feet in front of her and leaning against the railing was the Fuhrer himself, tastefully clothed in a sharp-looking and well-fitted black suit.

When she cleared her throat he turned around and cast her a wide grin. "Hey! Nice night, isn't it?"

Trying her best to hide her irritation, she agreed. "It is, sir." Taking a step forward, she surveyed the area. In a matter of seconds she found six vantage points that would have been a would-be assassin's dream. She also noted that there was not a single blue uniform anywhere near those areas. "Sir," she continued, "I think it is best that we both head back inside."

With a light laugh he shook his head, "Relax, Riza. I'm keeping an eye out." Raising a brow, he added playfully, "And I thought I told you to take the night off, so no working."

"I am, _Roy_, but I opt to err on the side of caution, seeing as your security detail has developed a particular liking for the punchbowl inside," she replied mildly.

"They're just having fun," he replied with a slight shrug. Ignoring the look she gave him, he motioned for her to join him.

She eagerly obliged, deciding that being closer to him would be advantageous for her off-the-books duty. Reaching out, she clumsily found the railing and leaned against it, still engrossed in searching the area for any signs of someone that didn't belong. As she glanced around, she could feel his eyes on her. When she looked up, however, he had already turned back to looking over the garden the balcony hung over.

After a few additional moments of silence, he cleared his throat nervously and turned back to her, "Do you remember when we used to live for nights like these?"

Raising a brow, she replied, "I distinctly remember _you_ living for nights like these. Oftentimes you would drag me out with you well after my father fell asleep."

"You liked it just as much as I did," he countered with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes but didn't disagree.

Looking out coolly over the garden and focusing on a small pond with a fountain in its center, he asked again, "Do you remember when you pushed me off that dock at the lake?"

This memory elicited a rare chuckle from her. "If I remember correctly it was justified."

He huffed in false annoyance. "Only because I said your short hair made you look like a boy," he teased.

Rolling her eyes at him again, she replied, "If you knew any better, you would have known _not _to say that to a teenage girl. Besides," she added as she pushed a section of her long blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear, "You can't pester me about that anymore."

"Yeah," he murmured as he reached up and tucked a stray strand away, "I can't now, can I?"

Feeling her cheeks flush a shade pinker, she fidgeted and used the motion to casually look over her shoulder, noting that for once since the party had started, there wasn't a soul in front of the door.

Turning back to him, she noticed that he was watching her again. She knew that look…

Hoping to avoid any more potentially scandalous contact, she pointed out, "You're awfully reminiscent tonight."

Casting his gaze once again over the garden, the corners of his mouth twitched upward. "I am, aren't I…" Roy said as he readjusted his stance, leaning back against the railing once more. "I guess it's finally hitting me, so I'm looking back over all the years of work and obstacles I've had to endure and overcome to get here. And it looks like a few cheerful memories nudged their way in."

Focusing her gaze on the spot she believed held his, Riza said, "There has been a lot you have had overcome. There has been so much you have done." Feeling herself slip back into her fondest memories, she lightly said, "And I could not be more proud of you, Roy."

"I couldn't have done it without you, you know. A lot of these memories have you in them. You're always there, always have been."

"And I always will be," she added softly. "As long as you will have me."

She heard him chuckle and shift. "That's good to hear; what you said makes this a lot easier because…

"Do you remember when I first said I loved you?"

She stopped, her eyes widening in shock. What did he just say?

Turning to face him, she saw that he was no longer leaning next to her. Instead he was kneeling on one knee, a small black box perched on his outstretched hand. He was giving her the same look as before… The look where his obsidian eyes softened and his lips were turned upward slightly. When he wouldd finish saying those exact words he just spoke.

The look where he would convey those words to her silently when they were in public together.

Only she knew that look and knew it all too well…

She raised her hand and cupped it over her mouth, unable to find the words to speak.

So he continued.

"Do you remember when we first kissed?" Chuckling at the thought, he added, " I was so nervous that I almost missed."

This brought out a small snicker from her as she felt her eyes begin to tear up. Of course she remembered it. It had been so unusual for him to be so… uncoordinated around her. Although, she had wondered at the time, was it because he was adjusting to his restored eyesight?

Upon seeing her reaction, his smile broadened, his confidence slowly growing. "All of these memories have been playing back in my mind nonstop since this new chapter in my life began. And," He looked down warmly at the small box, "I want those memories to continue; I never want to stop making them…

"But I don't want to make them with the way we are now. It might seem crazy, but mixed in with those memories are dreams; dreams of a long, happy, and fulfilling life together. A life where we wake up together every morning. Where we dance around _our _living room without a care in the world just because we can. Or a life where we cook dinner together every night, though knowing full well I tend to burn more than I actually make. I could go on and on but, most importantly, I have a dream where we grow old together and recollect each and every day… and reflect on how our love and passion has grown with every passing moment."

Opening the box and revealing a modest, yet breath-taking red diamond on a brilliant and shining silver band, Roy looked up, his charcoal eyes peering tenderly into hers. "Riza Hawkeye, will you help me make those dreams into memories?"

Her hand still clasped over her mouth in shock, Riza blinked hard, feeling a tear free itself and roll down her cheek. Exhaling sharply, she breathlessly said, "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes!"

Startled by the misplaced voice, Riza gasped and looked over the side of the balcony… Only to find all of the party guests standing on the ground below, their eyes anxiously fixed on the pair above. Scanning the crowd, Riza saw see her entire team; their wide, goofy grins spreading from ear to ear.

Their beloved friends from Xing: Emperor Ling Yao and Lan Fan.

Rebecca, who was nestled into Havoc's side.

Alphonse and May.

And, of course, the Elrics.

She immediately pinpointed the source of the voice as Edward Elric, who was standing proudly with his son on his shoulders, a huge grin painted on his face.

Suddenly it all made sense.

The choice of décor was of her favorite colors.

The flowers he had chosen to brighten the place; lilies, her favorite.

Everyone she cared about in attendance…

Turning back to Roy, she saw that he was laughing lightly. "You didn't think I was actually _that _full of myself to have a second inauguration party, did you?"

"So all of this…" she breathed.

"Is hopefully our engagement party," Roy admitted with a soft smile. "Although I guess it depends on your answer," he said as he slowly rose to his feet.

As soon as he had steadied himself, Riza found herself moving forward, and pressing her lips against his own.

After getting over the very brief initial shock, he leaned eagerly into her kiss, returning it with his own as he reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

As the small crowd that had formed beneath the balcony hooted and hollered in approval, Roy finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his dark eyes looking lovingly into her own. "So is that a yes, I take it?"

With a light laugh she murmured, "Yes," before leaning into his kiss once again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review with any constructive criticism or kind words if you have them. I'd love to know how I did on my first actual non-AU Royai one-shot (because romance is very difficult for me to write for some reason…)._

_Anyways, thanks for reading!_


End file.
